Oneshot Lembranças de uma noite de verão
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: Certas lembranças são inesquecíveis em nossos corações,principalmente para corações feridos .... Zero e Yuuki


Zero vira o amor de sua vida partir ... Com a promessa de continuar existindo para que ele pudesse continuar vivendo... Sempre assim... Desde de sempre ela fora assim... Do bolso tirou uma corrente com um curioso pingente e sorriu ao vê-lo ...

-Boba... –Disse Zero para si mesmo o fazendo recordar de suas primeiras Férias ao lado dela e de seu pseudo pai ...

**Flash Back**

Zero nos seus exatos 12 anos comia silenciosamente ouvindo Yuuki descrever mais um de seus dias na escola, mas para ele não havia razão para voltar a estudar, não havia motivo algum para voltar a viver..Afinal ele estava se tornando um monstro e estava enfrentando toda essa dor sozinho... A vida havia sido o cruel o suficiente para lhe tirar toda família e devolver uma maldição... Porém saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz estridente do seu pai adotivo..

-Meus filhos trouxe boas noticias... –Disse o Diretor sorridente –Esse ano vamos tirar férias no litoral !!!!

-OBA!!!!! Você não acha essa idéia maravilhosa Zero-kun?? –Indagou Yuuki animada com a noticia

-Tanto faz... –Disse Zero se retirando da mesa sem dizer nada, quem era ele para dizer alguma coisa ..mais nada importava .. a única coisa da qual tinha certeza era da imensa sede que o consumia dia após dia e não podia ser saciada...

No outro dia a família partiu para a praia, foram horas incontáveis para Zero... A luz estava começando a arder em seus olhos... Segundo seu mestre ele teria de começar a adaptar-se a essa nova fase e logo iria fazer uma tatuagem para conter o lado de que tanto odiava ... Foi então que percebeu que haviam chegado finalmente ao hotel onde iriam permanecer durante as férias .. Ele via os sorrisos do seu pai adotivo e da garota que se mostrava tão carinhosa com ele, então ele resolveu tentar aceitar aquela viagem sem se queixar ..Afinal aquelas pessoas o acolheram no pior momento de sua vida e de alguma forma queria mostrar gratidão...

-Zero-Kun .. Porque não leva sua irmã para passear –Disse o diretor enquanto tirava as malas do carro

-Mas diretor ..Você não precisa de ajuda com as coisas ? –Perguntou Zero vendo as bagagens

-Em primeiro lugar Zero... Me chame de papai ..-Disse o Kaien aborrecido – E em segundo crianças devem se divertir

-Isso Zero-kun ..deixe de ser chato e vamos passear –Disse Yuki pegando a mão do garoto e o guiando para longe do hotel enquanto Kaien removia a bagagem

Yuuki passeava com Zero sorrindo só de estar na companhia dele "_Essa garota é estranha_ " Ele pensava "_Será que ela não percebe que estou virando um monstro_???" Pensava Zero tristemente até que sentiu a garota parar numa loja de variadas lembranças..

-Zero-Kun vou comprar alguma coisa me espere um pouco tá !!!–Disse Yuki animada

"_Deve ser para aquele vampiro sujo que ela conhece_ "Pensou Zero a vendo se distanciar, então a ficou observando de longe a vendo logo depois voltar com um embrulho nas mãos, mas revolveu ficar calado a respeito disso...Após algum tempo explorando o local voltaram ao hotel onde Kaien já havia arrumado todo o quarto e providenciado o itinerário dos dias...

As semanas foram divertidas.. Zero não podia negar, estava tentando se esforçar para se encaixar naquela pseudo-família , mas os pesadelos continuavam o atormentando e a sede estava crescendo ainda mais...

-Dire..er pai –Disse Zero desconfortável por ter que chamar outro de pai – Posso dar uma volta –Disse Zero tentando esquecer a vontade de morder os pescoços alheios

-Claro Zero-kun... Mas volte logo – Disse o diretor que estava entretido com um programa televisivo

Zero então foi para a praia no horário que mais lhe agradava nessa nova fase , sentiu a brisa do mar bagunçar-lhe os cabelos e então sentiu a súbita vontade de deitar-se na areia fofa sentindo finalmente o conforto de estar longe de qualquer ser que lhe queimasse a garganta... Então sentiu um toque quente e aquela sensação de sede extrema voltou a lhe perturbar...

-Zero-kun... Porque você não me chamou para vir aqui com você- Indagou Yuki aborrecida

- Por nada... só queria ficar sozinho –Disse Zero se afastando da garota

-Porque você é assim Zero-kun... Porque você quer tanto ser sozinho se quero estar assim ao seu lado –Então Zero viu Yuki se aproximar de seu corpo ... Ele já tinha visto isso em filmes quando duas pessoas vão se aproximando então.... "_Não pode ser isso.."_ Pensou Zero ficando nervoso com a proximidade então sentiu a garota colocar algo em seu pescoço....

-Comprei isso hoje pra você Zero-kun –Disse Yuki sorrindo sem jeito

- Mas .. mas ..isso não era para ele ... –Disse Zero olhando para o colar que a garota lhe dera que tinha um pingente curioso metade de um coração...

-Não sei de quem você está falando Zero-kun ,mas quero que saiba que eu comprei esses colares para nós dois –Disse Yuki sorrindo pegando no seu próprio pingente- é para dizer que embora você não goste de mim ... você representa muito pra mim e pode contar comigo sempre ..pra qualquer coisa Zero –kun... –Disse por fim ficando corada

-"_Eu realmente não imaginava que ela iria fazer isso_." Pensou Zero corando também e misteriosamente sua sede desaparecera ...Quem sabe ficar ao lado daquela garota poderia ocasionar algum milagre dentro de si.."domar aquele monstro ..." Pensava com certa esperança ...

Aquelas férias passaram depressa e ao começar o novo semestre Zero pronunciou que iria começar a estudar e quando foi questionado a respeito do porquê de uma mudança tão drástica ele apenas pôde pensar "talvez agora tenha um motivo para viver..."

**Fim do Flash Back**

Zero então guardou o pingente no bolso , tocou os lábios que pela primeira vez haviam tocado os de sua amada e disse para o vento como única testemunha ...

- Até o próximo encontro Yuuki...


End file.
